


Couples Commentary

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Awkwardness, F/F, Gonna get the houses out of the way, Gryffindor Kiyoko, Hufflepuff Yachi, Hufflepuff Yamaguchi, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Tsukishima, Slytherin Bokuto, Slytherin Hinata, Slytherin Kageyama, Slytherin Kuroo, Slytherin Oikawa, Too many Slytherins basically, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are both bumbling idiots still and I refuse to believe otherwise, lots of quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ""Please Yamaguchi, you're my last hope here!" Yachi whined.Yamaguchi wasn't sure how he gotten tangled up in something like this."The fanfiction where everyone is in Hogwarts, Yamaguchi knows nothing about Quidditch, and Tsukishima is his previously untouchable crush.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 256





	1. Build Up

"Please Yamaguchi, you're my last hope here!" Yachi whined, tugging on the sleeves of the fellow Hufflepuff's robes as she stared up at him wide-eyed and pleading.

Yamaguchi wasn't sure how he gotten tangled up in something like this. First-year Tadashi would surely be a stammering mess of anxiety, much like how he was when he first stepped onto Platform 9 and 3/4. He wasn't even sure at the time how they managed to hide a frankly enormous train at the time, much less a whole section of the station. He was muggle-born, but was lucky to find he wasn't alone in that sentiment, meeting not only Yachi but Hinata on the train after all three of them were shoved to the back of the car by a few fifth years. 

Now he was in his fourth year, and Yamaguchi had learned enough to know that Yachi could, and would, panic over the smallest of things.

He similar in that fact as well, but nowhere near as bad as the smaller Hufflepuff in front of him, and not over something like this. Or rather... He usually wouldn't be panicking but Yachi tended to be contagious with her moods.

"You can't be serious!" Yamaguchi squeaked, eyes darting around the empty corridor in a flight of worry a teacher would apparate out of nowhere and overhear them. "I thought we were supposed to be loyal and hardworking, you aren't seriously thinking of skipping out-"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Yamaguchi!" She hissed, tugging harder on his sleeve to the point he feared it would tear or fray. "Kiyoko Shimizu, my crush since our first year, has asked  _ me _ to help her practice her charms!"

"I understand  _ that _ part but do you know how much trouble you'd be in if McGonagal found out you were lying to her just to play hooky? You'd get detention!" Yamaguchi whispered back, feeling dread coil in his stomach as Yachi fixed him with a serious glare. 

She really wasn't going to let him get out of this.

"The Gryffindor of my dreams has asked me on a study date, I don't care how much trouble I get in, I know that you won't rat me out, Tadashi!"

And she was pulling out the first names, Yachi really played dirty when she wanted to get her way.

Yamaguchi finally tugged his robes away from the blonde's iron grip, chewing on his lips and feeling them sting as he groaned, frustrated.

"You owe me," He finally muttered, watching Yachi's face go from stone cold to a bright smile, her eyes lighting up in an instant as she leaped forward to yank him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll pay you back, and I'll lend you my notes for the match after breakfast tomorrow, okay? I know you don't keep up with Quidditch much," Yachi began to chatter as she pulled back and her words slowly begin to fuzz around the edges as Yamaguchi tried to calm his racing nerves. 

To say he wasn't invested in the sport was an understatement, as he tended to avoid the subject and often mixed up even the most basic of rules that even Hinata understood with startling clarity. Hinata and Yachi both participated greatly in the games, with Hinata being one of the three chasers on the Slytherin team thanks to his extraordinary speed but aspiring to be a beater like Bokuto Koutaro, and Yachi...

Yachi was the commentator of all the Quidditch games. She kept track of points while up in the teacher stands and after the first game, she claimed to want to quit because of the immense pressure that surrounded her in the form of multitasking in her professors' presence. That was two years ago, but she was still doing it anyway.

Except for tomorrow.

"Thanks so much though, Tadashi, seriously," Yachi's soft voice and sudden change in tone brought Yamaguchi back to earth as he stared down at the blond. She shyly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I know I was being a bit pushy but... I think you'll really like this game!"

Yamaguchi paused at the words but before he could so much as open his mouth to ask what she meant a sudden clacking of heels began to make their way down the hall.

"Shoot! See you later, Yams! I gotta get to Arithmancy!"

"Hey, wait!" Yamaguchi hissed but in his effort to reach and grab Yachi he missed, watching as she practically sprinted away.

Shit.

"Ah, Mr.Yamaguchi, isn't there somewhere you should be right about now? I thought you Hufflepuffs knew better than this,"

Double shit.

* * *

After Yamaguchi managed to weasel out of getting into too much trouble, skating by with only a minor point deduction from his house, he had elected to hide in the library for the rest of the hour until the next class arose. 

He wasn't planning on skipping Divination, but that was before Yachi had dragged him away and, in all fairness, he was enjoying his time away from staring at tea dregs. Professor Trelawny wasn't the worst professor imaginable, but she wasn't convinced he nor many others in his class had "the Sight", as she put it. 

Tadashi sighed as he rested his head down on the table hidden in the corner of the library, thankful for the quiet the large room provided. The librarian seemed to be confused by his presence when he had originally walked in and he couldn't blame her, as he had only come once or twice before. 

If he was going to write a five parchment paper essay he was going to do it in the comfort of his common room on plush pillows at the dead of night when most were asleep in their dorm beds, not on hard wooden stools during the day where he could be enjoying the warm weather. 

Yamaguchi let out another sigh, tracing his fingers across the table and was debating on taking a nap thanks to the minimal amount of sleep he had been able to grasp that week before he heard a sharp hiss and thump. He jolted slightly, picking his head up off of the table to see a flash of blond hair and a blue tie.

Yamaguchi flung himself up more fully just as he realized who he was staring at and who was staring right back at him.

"Ah..." The blond said stiffly. "I... wasn't expecting someone to be here." He muttered, eyes darting to the floor and his eyebrows furrowing as Yamaguchi's mouth fumbled to form words.

He was staring at Tsukishima Kei from one of the most prestigious pureblood families in the wizarding world. He was the keeper for the Ravenclaw team, if Hinata's rambling and grumpy attitude about him told him anything, and was coincidentally Yamaguchi's crush since his second year. 

"Ah! Sorry, am I in your seat? I can move if you'd like!" He managed to say, grinning nervously and feeling his stomach twist as golden eyes landed on him once more.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow before humming. "Are you going to try to talk to me?"

Tadashi paused at the question, shaking his head slowly.

"Are you going to be loud at all?"

Tadashi shook his head again.

Tsukishima hummed once again before approaching without another word, dropping the books in his arms onto the table and his satchel onto the floor beside him before sliding into the seat across from Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi watched as the blond plucked up the topmost book of the pile, flicking through the pages before the brunette realized how dumbstruck he must've looked and quickly scrambled to partially lay down once again.

Despite his attempts to ignore the other's presence, Tadashi found out rather quickly that he wouldn't be able to take the nap he had been considering earlier. Tsukishima wasn't loud, nor was he bothersome, but Yamaguchi's heart was still fluttering from their brief interaction so much it was frankly ridiculous. 

The blond sitting near him, much less talking to him for such a short amount of time, shouldn't be so thrilling.

"Hey," Yamaguchi jolted and looked up again as Tsukishima stared down at him blankly. No, was there a slight flush to his cheeks? Surely Yamaguchi was imagining it. "How much do you know about Muggle Studies?"

Instantly, the brunette's eyes dropped to the book in front of Tsukishima, eyebrows raising in surprise as he recognized the items on the pages and then looking back up at the blond. 

"Ah, quite a bit I'd say? I'm... I'm muggleborn so I kind of grew up with the muggle world," Yamaguchi explained, his smile growing more genuine in amusement as Tsukishima's shoulders tensed before he cleared his throat and nodded sharply.

"Right, well... could you help me real quick?" He asked, crossing his arms over the book in front of him and leaning over the table slightly.

Yamaguchi bit his lower lip, slowly nodding as he scooted closer to the table and mirrored Tsukishima in leaning closer. "Yeah, yeah sure, what do you need help with?"

Tsukishima seemed to fidget in his seat. "Don't laugh at me," He muttered before taking a deep breath, slowly exhaling, and- "What the fuck is a rubber duck?"

The brunette froze for a few seconds, staring at Tsukishima incredulously before a sudden sharp snort escaped him and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he broke into a fit of quiet chuckles. Instantly, the other boy seemed to grow irritated, huffing slightly.

"This is why I didn't ask Sugawara, I knew he'd find it hilarious too," The blond muttered grumpily as Yamaguchi shook his head and tried to cough out the last bits of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry! I just forget how separated wizards are from the muggle world, especially since most of my friends are muggleborn too!" Tadashi hurried to excuse himself, waving his hands slightly. "They're bath toys. Only children use them, but I see some adults keep them as just a sort of knick-knack." 

Tsukishima seemed to relax after the brunette spoke, slumping back in his seat and nodding slightly. "Ah, okay, kind of like those bomb bath things, then?" 

Yamaguchi blinked a few times in confusion before seeming to grasp what Tsukishima was referring to. "Ah, no, no, bath bombs you mean. Those aren't toys, they're to like, relax you. Like certain smells and colors to make your bath more enjoyable."

"Oh," Tsukishima murmured, glancing down at his book with furrowed brows before he pulled back from the table and grabbed his bag off the floor. He fumbled to pull out some parchment, glancing between his book and the paper before he glanced back up at Yamaguchi once more. "Thanks."

Yamaguchi's heart trilled and he smiled brightly, who knew Tsukishima was so soft on the inside? "Mhm, no problem! If you ever need help with any other muggle items I'm happy to explain!"

Tsukishima paused, staring for a few seconds longer before he nodded sharply and ducked his head back down to scrawl onto the parchment in front of him. 

Yamaguchi swallowed, heart still racing as he slowly lowered himself back onto the table once more, staring at his knees with flushed cheeks. Now he really wasn't going to be able to nap.

* * *

Every 15 minutes or so Tsukishima would once again whisper a question for Yamaguchi to answer, their talks lasting longer and longer each time. By the time they had gotten to the point where Tsukishima had closed his book in favor of talking to Yamaguchi about the muggle world (were wizards really this ignorant about fountain pens?), however, Yamaguchi realized he was going to be late for Charms and apologized several times over before running off. 

He had made it to class on time, luckily, bag tight in his grip as he slid into his seat mere seconds before Flitwick had slipped through the door and hopped his way to the front of the room. Yamaguchi quickly got bored of listening, however, mind wandering back to Tsukishima instead of the new spell they were being taught.

"Okay!" Professor Flitwick finally clapped his hands together and Yamaguchi tilted his pen too far in surprise, leaving a huge blotch of ink on the parchment in front of him. "Now, I feel it's only appropriate you partner up and begin practicing the Seize and Pull charm yourself, not on each other of course! Start with small objects, such as ink bottles!"

Flitwick demonstrated the spell a final time, even as students were turning and whispering to each other about partnering up, doing a quick V shape with his wand before an orange cord shot out of the tip and dragged the book in front of him closer to the edge of his desk.

Yamaguchi wasn't able to keep watching as suddenly his arm was latched onto and tugged sharply.

"Yamaguchi! Be my partner!" Hinata crowed, and Yamaguchi lightly pushed him away. "C'mon! Aone is out in the infirmary today and I don't wanna ask Kageyama!"

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, not bothering to ask why on Earth Hinata was suddenly avoiding his fellow Slytherin despite the two of them being friendly-rivals for the past four years and nudged the chair beside him with his foot so it was visibly free.

Hinata grinned at the unspoken invitation, hopping down from his row of seats down next to Yamaguchi and let his book bag drop with a loud smack that made Yamaguchi flinch. "Thanks!" The redhead chirped.

"We're practicing on your ink bottles, though, god knows you don't take notes so it wouldn't be too bad if we broke one or two," Yamaguchi said with a playful smile as Hinata huffed, complying despite Tadashi's joking manner. 

"Who has time to take notes? I'm too busy planning for the Quidditch match tomorrow!" Hinata mumbled, setting the ink bottle he had just grabbed from his bag on the floor down onto the long table in front of them.

Yamaguchi swallowed at the mention of the game, practically able to hear his oncoming doom before Hinata continued to speak while struggling to yank his spruce wand out of his pocket.

"I mean, it's our last chance to qualify for this year's Quidditch Cup," The shorter male said as Yamaguchi hummed, not really listening and instead beginning to practice the 'V' motion of the spell. "So we gotta be really good! Which might be a little difficult because we're going up against Ravenclaw and-" 

Yamaguchi choked then, bright golden eyes flashing in his mind and his wand sparked in surprise. Hinata looked up with a tilt of his head, finally having wrenched his wand out of the folds of his robes. 

"Ravenclaw? That's who you're going up against tomorrow?" Tadashi croaked out, seeing Hinata only grow more confused as he tilted his head further, ear brushing his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to reply, no words coming out as Hinata blinked a few times and realization flashed in his eyes.

"Oh! Is this somehow related to why Yachi dragged you away this morning? She seemed excited until I mentioned the Quidditch match!" Hinata said, the tip of his wand poking at his chin as Yamaguchi soured slightly.

So she only realized because of Hinata's sports-minded brain?

"I... kind of," Yamaguchi managed, lowering his arm and wand. Slowly, he breathed in, calming himself and letting his shoulders slump as he stared at the ink bottle. "She asked me to step in and commentate the game tomorrow." He finally admitted.

Silence.

Then Hinata smacked his hands on the table in front of him. "What? Really? I thought you hated Quidditch!" The redhead whisper shouted, a few heads turning in their direction and glaring. 

"No!" Yamaguchi yelped, raising his arms defensively as Hinata leaned closer. "I mean, no to the hating Quidditch thing! I just never caught much interest in it compared to other sports! I," The brunette swallowed, lowering his arms again and shrinking back in his seat. "Yachi isn't feeling well, so I'm taking over the commentary for tomorrow, but she'll be back next month."

A lie. Yamaguchi was never the best at lying but Hinata ate it up without question. "Oh really? That sucks! But it also doesn't because now you'll have to watch a game and not just sit around doing your Astronomy homework during the matches!"

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks flush, lightly shoving Hinata who was still beaming as if he won the lottery. "I only did that during your practice games, that you dragged me to against my will, mind you! I haven't been to any official games."

Hinata paused and Yamaguchi could see the rusty cogs in his mind working as if he was trying to remember these details as well. "Oh... Yamaguchi, do you even know the rules of the game?"

The brunette froze.

No, he didn't. He knew nothing about the game really except for the roles and even then he didn't know what half of them did. 

Hinata seemed to recognize this instantly. "You're sitting with me at dinner tonight, I'm gonna cram it into your brain if I have to. You can't commentate on something you have no knowledge of!"

"Ah, that..." Yamaguchi fumbled before this time he envisioned Tsukishima's light smirk. With a sigh, Tadashi relented. "Okay."

Hinata threw both hands in the air with a cheer, Yamaguchi slipping down further into his seat as Flitwick yelped in surprise. "Hinata Shoyo, sit down and work on your charms before I take points away from Slytherin!"

"Eep! Sorry Professor!"

* * *

Hinata hadn't lied about helping him cram for the match tomorrow, but he also hadn't been too quiet about it. 

The moment Yamaguchi had stepped into the great hall for dinner Hinata practically apparated beside him and dragged him off to the Slytherin table.

He had waved sheepishly at Yachi along the way who merely nodded in understanding before nudging her way into a conversation with fellow Hufflepuff, Akaashi Keiji, and Yamaguchi let out a grunt as he was practically shoved onto the bench of the Slytherin table before Hinata plopped down next to him.

"Hey hey hey! Lil' Shoyo, you brought a friend, today?" Bokuto Koutaro said sliding across the bench across from the fourth years until he was stopped right in front of them, shoving a raven-haired boy next to him over in the process.

"Mhm! He wanted me to teach him the rules of Quidditch!" Hinata said, piling food onto his plate as he spoke. 

Yamaguchi had no time to raise a hand in greeting before Kageyama lifted his head, having been the one shoved aside. "Him? I thought you said Yamaguchi hated Quidditch?" He said, shoving some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Bokuto's eyes seemed to light up in recognition of the name, staring at Yamaguchi as Hinata huffed. The eldest of the group quickly cut in before either of the younger Slytherins could start bickering. Whether this was intentional or not, Yamaguchi was grateful if somewhat uncomfortable with the hard stare he was fixed with. "Wait, Yamaguchi? Your given name wouldn't happen to be Tadashi, would it?"

The brunette smiled hesitantly. "Ah, yeah, Hinata talks about me then?"

The white-haired boy seemed to pause before nodding a little too eagerly. "Yeah! Totally! Loads!"

Yamaguchi paused, opening his mouth to speak before Hinata groaned in frustration. "I don't talk about him that much, Bo! Can I start telling him the rules, now?" 

"May I participate?" Cooed another voice and Yamaguchi looked up in time to see Oikawa plop down beside Bokuto, squishing him closer to Kageyama who grunted and glared at the two with a slight pout.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It'd be best to have at least one of each position here to help better explain, so sure!" Hinata said, any irritation vanishing instantly.

Oikawa Toru smiled, making Yamaguchi's insides feel as if they were shrinking and squirming as he slouched on the bench. "Sounds wonderful to me! But that means we'd have to get Kuroo too, yes?"

"You called?" Yamaguchi swiveled slightly and shifted closer to Hinata to accommodate the sudden entrance of yet another individual, this time none other than Kuroo Tetsuro who sat next to him with a slight smirk.

"Bro!" Bokuto yelled, earning a groan from both Oikawa and Kageyama, and clapped his hands down onto the table while jolting the food around them. "Finally! I thought you were gonna skip to go hang with Daichi again!"

"Nah," Kuroo said with a wave. "He and Sugawara are sitting together, didn't wanna butt in. What's going on?"

"Yamaguchi is commentating on the game tomorrow because Yachi is really, really sick, but he doesn't know anything about Quidditch so we need your help teaching him!" Hinata said bluntly, mouth partially full of turkey. 

As Kageyama chastized Hinata for talking with his mouth full while his own mouth was full Kuroo's eyebrows raised in surprise, eyes darting from Bokuto, to Yamaguchi, to Bokuto again. Bokuto, grin only growing wider, nodded frantically as his eyes gleamed in the candlelight.

The Hufflepuff wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or suspicious. Probably both.

"Commentating the game?" Oikawa slipped back into the conversation smoothly, thankfully diverting the lone badger's attention. "I would've thought you would play a good seeker or chaser, frankly." 

"Ah!" So he was still the focus, fuck. "No, no, I don't think I could afford a broom fast enough for that!" Yamaguchi prattled off, embarrassed and watching as Oikawa's eyes grew amused.

Kageyama looked suddenly irritated. "It's not about the speed of the broom, it's about skill," He huffed. "Look at Hinata! He's flying a Cleansweap 11 and is faster than at least a Nimbus!"

Yamaguchi was thankful he didn't have to reply to that remark, he wasn't even entirely sure what either of those things were, as Kuroo cleared his throat.

"Yamaguchi," He said and Tadashi hesitated before nodding as if to ask the taller male to continue. "Can you tell me what you do know about Quidditch?"

It was as if Kuroo had read his mind. Yamaguchi swallowed, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck as he stared at the oak table in front of him. "The positions," He mumbled, the other four going silent as Kuroo hummed.

"And?"

Yamaguchi felt his face grow hot as he grinned sheepishly at the other after lifting his head. "I think... the Keeper guards the goalposts?"

All five of the Slytherins were completely silent. 

"Eat fast," Oikawa finally said with a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "All of you, evidently we have a lot more to explain than I thought."

* * *

With that by the end of dinner, Tadashi felt as if his brain was turned into mush. Luckily, the easiest things to remember were the roles' jobs and how to score points but all the tactic talk and fouls had been too much to chew on. 

Why in hell were there 700 types of fouls for a single game? What kind of insanity had occurred for that to happen?

Yamaguchi sighed as he shuffled his way out of the emptying hall in the direction of the kitchens, rubbing a hand down his face in an attempt to ease his strained brain before he caught the sound of Bokuto and Kuroo's voices echoing about.

"Wait up! Jeez you're fast when you're mad, huh?"

"What's got you so irritated, anyway?"

Stopping in place and looking in the direction of the stairs leading to the main tower Tadashi debated running the rest of the way to the Hufflepuff dorms as to not get caught in the same trap the poor soul Kuroo and Bokuto were harassing had. It had only been an hour or so since he had officially met them both and he had a feeling they were troublemakers without realizing it.

Just as Yamaguchi steeled himself to sprint past the Slytherin duo and skip out on losing more points that day than necessary he heard the voice of the person they were chasing after. 

"I'm not mad, I really don't know where you got that idea."

Yamaguchi's feet were moving before he realized and the Hufflepuff crouched near the pillar next to the staircase before peaking around. The brunette spotted the third party person right away, gold eyes flashing dangerously. 

Tsukishima Kei. For the second time that day.

The blond was leaning against the railing of the stairs, frowning at the two Slytherins beside him and all three of them stopped dead just a few steps off the main floor. Kuroo leaned over, slinging around Boktuo's shoulders and Bokuto doing the same to him just a few moments later.

"Aw, c'mon Tsukki'," Kuroo said, and Yamaguchi mouthed the nickname in confusion. So cutesy. "It wasn't that hard to tell something was bothering you at dinner, you told Kenma to leave you alone and he's the quietest person to ever exist without being fully mute." 

Tsukishima seemed to flinch at that before scoffing, seeming to get ready to continue up the main stairs before both Kuroo and Bokuto scrambled to start moving and stand in front of him.

Yamaguchi quickly ducked back behind the pillar once more before he could be seen, but Bokuto's voice rung out all the same. "Wait! You're so touchy when you're grumpy!" The shorter Slytherin grumbled. "We found out something interesting you might wanna know before you decide to go mope in your dorm."

"Could you hurry it up then?" Tsukishima's voice bit out with a venom Yamaguchi hadn't heard once in their time together in the library.

Silence, and when Yamaguchi dared to peek around the corner once more he felt his heart freeze in his chest at the sight of the evil grins on the Slytherins' faces. 

"You know the little brunette you talk about, like, all the time?"

Tsukishima from his place on the steps tensed, stiff as a board as he slowly nodded and Yamaguchi couldn't help but pull himself further over the edge of the pillar in interest.

"He's commentating our game tomorrow."

Too far, Yamaguchi in his surprise leaned too far and the Hufflepuff gasped as he stumbled out into plain view. Just as he caught himself before he fell flat on his face he heard Bokuto's loud gasp and Tsukishima's grunt of confusion.

As Yamaguchi looked up again he felt his face flare red, all three of the boys on the stairs staring down at him and he grinned sheepishly. "Ah! Hi Tsukishima, and, ah... you too, Kuroo and Bokuto!" He forced out, feeling his throat close up slightly as Kuroo smirked slightly and Tsukishima's ears flushed a bright shade of pink.

Oh god.

"Yamaguchi! Can I call you 'Guchi? What are you doing here?"

Panicking, Tadashi fumbled for a few words before he nervously scratched at the back of his neck and looked deliberately at the floor. 

"I... I forgot to thank you and Bokuto for helping me learn more about Quidditch! Its thanks to you, Kageyama, Oikawa, and Hinata I feel a bit more prepared!" He choked, eyes focusing in on his untied shoelaces as he muttered out the lie. 

"So it's true?"

Yamaguchi jolted, looking up in surprise and spotting Tsukishima who looked flustered as if he wasn't expecting his own outburst.

"I mean," He cleared his throat, glancing at Bokuto who was in a nudging battle with Kuroo. "I can't tend to trust these two, but they mentioned you might be commentating the game tomorrow, and..." 

As Tsukishima trailed off Yamaguchi sprung into action, stepping closer to the staircase as he raised his hands and waved them about nervously. "Yeah! I mean, Yachi is sick is all and asked me to cover for her so I accepted! I didn't know much about the game so Hinata and the Slytherin team were helping me!"

Tsukishima swallowed visibly, nodding slightly and opening his mouth once or twice more before finally seeming to manage a response. "Hope to see you there, Tadashi." 

Before Kuroo or Bokuto could protest, though Yamaguchi wasn't even sure they would try to stop him as they looked as dumbstruck as the Hufflepuff felt, Tsukishima spun around and started climbing up the staircase once again.

Bokuto was the first to break out of his shock, head snapping in Yamaguchi's direction before he practically jumped down the few steps that separated him from the ground floor and Yamaguchi squeaked, scrambling back.

"Oh my god, holy shit that was insane! How did you do that? I've never seen him act-"

Just as Bokuto began to start talking Tadashi's ears off a second time that night, Kuroo slipped up beside the other Slytherin after descending the stairs properly. The raven-haired boy quickly shoved a hand over Bokuto's mouth who started squirming indignantly.

"Sorry about him, 'Guchi, we'll be going now. Best rest up for tomorrow!" Kuroo chirped but with an equally as excited look gleaming in his eyes as he began to drag away a still squirming Bokuto by the jaw. 

Tadashi, still a little taken aback by the use of his first name by Tsukishima, merely nodded before turning on his heel and starting the trek to the kitchens once more.

It was only once he had gotten into bed that Yamaguchi finally allowed himself to scream into his pillow, much to the disgruntlement of Hyakuzawa the next bed over.

"Go to bed!"


	2. Falling Into Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to finish this... finally. It turned out better than I was expecting uwu

Another fruitless night of no sleep and overthinking leads to Yamaguchi slumped over and nearly finding himself face first in his empty plate as the rest of the Great Hall and Hufflepuff table bustle about.

Despite Hyakuzawa's attempts to tell him off and to go to sleep, or rather his singular attempt before he fell asleep all on his own, Yamaguchi had laid awake for most of the night thinking about Tsukishima Kei. At least he hadn't disturbed any of the other Hufflepuffs with his tossing and turning, such as Goshiki Tsutomu or Lev Haiba, but that didn't seem like an accomplishment considering the two of them were only awoken by the screeching of their pets at 7'am. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep, and the loud, excited chatters from both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables (which the Hufflepuffs were directly next to) didn't help. He was glad to have his back to them so he could avoid watching them bicker as well.

Tadashi finally forced himself to sit up, eyes burning with the need for sleep and aching further once the sun glared directly into his eyes. He groaned, reaching up to grind the heels of his palms into his eye sockets in attempts to stave off the itching feeling. Once he blinked a few times to readjust his sight he found he wasn't sitting alone anymore, someone having plopped down in front of him in his distracted frustration.

He jolted upwards, staring point-blank in surprise at Yachi who seemed to be vibrating in her seat with joy. She beamed at him, shoving a piece of paper over the table before her lips began to move at a rapid pace.

"Thank you again so much for taking over my commentary duties today, Tadashi!" She fumbled, the blond ducking her head in lieu of bowing. "I know its a lot to ask of you on such short notice but I'm very grateful for your assistance!"

Yamaguchi found himself stammering to respond as he grabbed the paper from the fellow Hufflepuff with shaky fingers and red cheeks. "Ah- its... its no problem, Yachi, really! Hinata and some of the sixth years on his team explained to me some of the mechanics, so it shouldn't be as rough as it would have."

Yachi seemed to freeze at that before yelping quite suddenly and smacking her hands down on the tabletop, causing Tadashi to flinch in surprise. "Oh god! I'm so sorry, Yamaguchi! I completely forgot you don't know anything about Quidditch-"

"I do now! Its okay!" Yamaguchi was quick to correct her before her shaking got any worse, waving his hands in hopes to quell her further. "I know enough, at least, to keep up the commentary for the games."

Yachi still looked nervous but nodded slowly despite it. "Okay, if you're sure... I should really go now before Professor Ukai or Headmaster McGonagall see me!"

"Oh god, you're supposed to be sick, aren't you? Go now!" Yamaguchi shooed, waving both hands wildly as Yachi's smile finally returned and she nodded eagerly. 

"I have to meet Kiyoko soon, too! Thanks again, Tadashi!" She said, pushing herself upwards. As she stepped over the wooden bench she glanced back behind her to nod at Yamaguchi reassuringly. "Remember to meet Professor Takeda outside the Quidditch changing rooms!"

With that, she was gone, scurrying down the aisles of students and slipping through the Great Hall doors in mere seconds. Tadashi frowned as he processed the words before groaning in frustration once more as he realized he would have to leave early enough to get to the changing rooms before the match started. 

Sighing and shaking his head, Yamaguchi finally took a look at the paper crumpled in his hands, a look of surprise flitting over his face as he scanned over it. It was a list of the roles of everyone for the four teams (the captains starred, age years scribbled beside every name, and any special notes added in neat cursive in the sidebar) and reminders on the scoring system scribbled across the bottom. They were Yachi's notes for the games.

It put the smile back on Yamaguchi's face as he finally tore his eyes away from the paper, but then he noticed the Great Hall doors opening once more, this time for the exiting Quidditch players. The yells from Ravenclaw and Slytherin only grew louder as the teams waved, and the brunette Hufflepuff scrambled to stand. He nearly tripped over the bench as he scooped up some toast, exiting the hall not soon after the players while still attempting to keep some distance.

Yamaguchi still caught the gaze of many of the Slytherin team anyhow, Kuroo and Bokuto winking and Hinata and Kageyama waving at him as the doors clicked shut. He didn't wave back, too enraptured by Tsukishima's brief glance, flushed cheeks, and rushed look away to respond to the quartet.

* * *

Yamaguchi watched as the group of Slytherins and Ravenclaws entered their respective locker rooms, or... as most of them did, anyway. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were the two that stayed behind, ushering the rest of their team through the Slytherin door with only some force. Once everyone, including all of the Ravenclaws, were out of sight and the doors were shut tight the two sixth years turned to Yamaguchi with matching grins.

Tadashi could feel his hands shake as he fiddled with the paper in his hands, the two boys approaching and slinging their arms around one another freely. 

"Hey, 'Guchi!" Kuroo said cheerfully, waving with his free hand. "Good luck commentating today, hopefully it's not the last time we see you around! You're pretty fun!"

Yamaguchi felt his shoulders slump at the casual words, smiling softly and nodding. "Ah, you guys aren't too bad, either... I don't think I'll be commentating again anytime soon, though. Yachi is sick today, so unless she's sick again-"

Bokuto's groan cut Yamaguchi off, and he slumped against Kuroo with a pout. "No, 'Guchi! We didn't mean it like that!" The shorter sixth year whined. Tadashi frowned in confusion, now, but before he could even think of how to respond Bokuto continued, putting his whole weight into Kuroo and causing the taller male to stumble. "Not that we don't like you! We definitely want to hang out with you! But we wanna see you outside of Quidditch, y'know? We just want you to know that and want you to know we want to see you and Tsukki together!"

Kuroo seemed to choke at the words, bonking Bokuto on the head with a scoff. "Dude, shut up!" He said, eyes flitting back to Yamaguchi as his grin turned nervous. "We mean, well, he means-"

Tadashi raised his hands in weak surrender. "No no, I know what he means!" He stammered shyly, biting his lip. "I want to be friends with Tsukki- Tsukishima, too. I've wanted to for a while, actually."

The duo before him seemed taken aback by this, their mouths opening and closing like fish before finally Kuroo coughed loudly and nodded hurriedly. "Yes!" He nodded more. "Thats it, thats what we meant! Tsukki wants to be your friend, too, so you should totally hang out with him more!" Bokuto nodded in agreement, pulling away from Kuroo to give Tadashi a thumbs up.

The brunette tilted his head at their antics, unable to say much else before they were scrambling back to the doors across the hall and a voice nearby made a noise that sounded like a cough.

Yamaguchi turned, somewhat relieved to see Professor Takeda standing there with a smile. 

The teacher bowed politely before nodding his head and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm guessing you're subbing for Yachi, depending on if I heard your conversation correctly!" He said cheerfully. "Come on, I'll take you to the teacher stands!"

Before Yamaguchi could nod, Professor Takeda was spinning on his heel and walking away without another word and Yamaguchi found himself scrambling after him. 

"I really am glad to see you getting into non-muggle sports, Tadashi," Takeda said, shooting the nervous fourth year a bright smile. "As the Head of Hufflepuff I like having a good team considering our reputation as the weakest of the houses, are you thinking of joining Quidditch?"

"Ah!" Yamaguchi stammered out, startled by the forwardness of his professor. He shook his head. "Not really! I mean, I might enjoy commentary, maybe, but I don't think I'd be any good at the sport if I joined so late-"

"Nonsense!" The teacher cut off quickly, making Yamaguchi lurch and stumble once more. "I'm sure you'd be a wonderful seeker, maybe a chaser? Your upperclassmen would be happy to help you, too!"

At the mention of his upperclassmen, Yamaguchi felt a slight shudder run through him, the thought of being singled out by the Hufflepuff captain, Aone Takanobu, or even his beater partner Asahi Azumane, and trained filling him with dread.

"Ah, no no, I would be much better at commentating I'm sure!" He hurried to say, being fixed with a sudden stare from Professor Takeda in mere moments. "Ah-"

"You're more than capable, I'm sure, Yamaguchi," He said with ease, eyes glittering with untold secrets. "In fact, I'd wager to say you'd be able to pull off some unexpected games all on your own."

The brunette was dumbstruck by the confident declaration, completely freezing even as Takeda turned his head once more and continued to walk without him. "Come now, Tadashi! You can't be late!"

* * *

Sitting in the teacher stands was more awkward than Yamaguchi had imagined, and he was glad to be seated near Professor Takeda rather than Headmaster McGonagall and her piercing eyes. She would surely see through his lies if he stared her in the eyes for too long, and even if she didn't he was sure Old Man Professor Ukai would. He could feel her aura behind him even now, and it made his entire body feel tense.

He would almost regret going through on Yachi's request due to the awkwardness if not for the sight before him.

Staring out over the field was almost magical, and he could see the appeal in flying over such an enthusiastic crowd. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were scattered about in the two halves of the audience, mixing amidst the large blue banners and green fireworks. The roar of the music filling the stadium made Yamaguchi's ears throb and ache, yet it did nothing to quell the noise of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students yelling and chanting.

Seeing as it was the second to last match, Tadashi figured he shouldn't be surprised by the commotion, as whoever won here would go up against Hufflepuff for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. It was only now, though, that he understood the thrill of spectating on an official match. 

Whenever he watched Hinata practice, which was very little once he had begun to pick up his skills and confidence on a broom, he found himself bored out of his mind. It was basic, and he only found himself captivated by Oikawa when he was practicing in catching the snitch. 

The atmosphere of a match, though... this was much more fulfilling. He almost wished he wasn't in the teacher stands so he could join the real audience, or even the players to see how the field looked from so far down. 

"Tadashi!" Professor Takeda murmured, lightly elbowing Yamaguchi out of his awe. The brunette jolted slightly, wide eyes darting towards the teacher who nodded his head in the direction of Professor Ukai down in the middle of the field and it was then Yamaguchi noticed the teams beginning to file out.

Scrambling to grab the cup microphone lying in front of him and fiddling with the list Yachi had offered up earlier that day, Yamaguchi cleared his throat. 

Shakily, he started to speak. 

"Slytherin has entered the pitch, lead by captain and keeper, Kuroo Tetsuro," Kuroo thrust his fist in the air proudly, the screams of Slytherins and those proudly waving the green and silver flags only growing louder. The cat-like man's grin only grew even as he tugged down his goggles. 

"Following him is chasers Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, and Yukie Shirofuku," Hinata and Kageyama seemed to be shoving each other back and forth in hopes to get a better look of the crowd, the poor girl following them rolling her eyes as she smacked them both upside the head in time for them to smile and wave as a trio. 

"The beaters Bokuto Koutaro and Futakuchi Kenji," Bokuto ran onto the field, cheering along with his crowd of classmates and seeming to wave excitedly at anyone who shouted his name with Futakuchi tiredly following behind him and saluting briefly. 

"And finally the seeker, Oikawa Toru!" The final Slytherin walked out proudly, blowing a kiss at the crowd as he tugged his goggles off from where they covered his eyes. Yamaguchi could practically hear the swooning. "Keep the flirting to a minimum, Oikawa-san, you can't get cocky before a match!"

The words slipped out without Tadashi meaning to, but before he could rectify the mistake the audience laughed, Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike. Yamaguchi finally relaxed, despite the red flush to his cheeks at the slip-up. Oikawa looked shocked to his core, Bokuto and Kuroo laughing as well as they nudged the poor seeker about.

Professor Takeda mirrored the two rowdy boys, albeit much more lightly, nudging Yamaguchi and shaking the Hufflepuff from his relief. 

"And here comes the Ravenclaws!" Yamaguchi called much more confidently this time. The blue and leather-covered Quidditch players began to file out as his voice echoed around the stadium, looking much more presentable than the rowdy Slytherin crew. Yamaguchi forced himself to stop staring in slight awe, quickly glancing at the piece of paper lying in his lap.

"Leading is Ravenclaw's captain and official seeker, Sugawara Koushi," The silver-haired boy waved charmingly, and even in the stands, Yamaguchi could see his Hufflepuff seniors Sawamura Daichi and Asahi Azumane waving around the biggest banner Ravenclaw had as they cheered. Sugawara seemed to notice, too, his smile growing tenfold.

"Followed by the chasers, Terushima Yuji, Kenma Kozume, and Kunimi Akira," Terushima lead the charge, waving at the crowd proudly before turning to the teacher stand and winking. Yamaguchi nearly fumbled with the microphone at the sudden acknowledgment, only to focus on the two more reserved Ravenclaws following Terushima. Both looked rather annoyed with the blond's antics and they ended up kicking him on their way past. 

"Beaters, Ennoshita Chikara and Tendo Satori," Ennoshita waved to the crowd calmly, but Tendo was spinning around and throwing wild finger guns supposedly at random. The two looked so contrasting it forced Yamaguchi to swallow some giggles, especially when Tendo pointed at a group in the Ravenclaw stands. 

The group consisted of two boys with bowl cuts (was that Goshiki?), fellow Hufflepuff Reon Ohira, a silver hair Gryffindor, and then another straight-faced Gryffindor Yamaguchi recognized as (oh god) Ushijima Wakatoshi. Surprisingly, the five didn't flinch away or stare at the beater in disgust, instead smiling with varying degrees of excitement and pointing directly back at him with a shout Yamaguchi couldn't quite make out. Tadashi shook his head, turning back to the Ravenclaw team as he ended off the introduction.

"And finally, keeper Tsuk-" Yamaguchi choked as he glanced up and his eyes landed on the tall blond down on the field, surprised to find he was being stared right back at. Tsukishima's piercing gold eyes made all the confidence Yamaguchi had been gaining fall flat on its face. "Tsukki Kei!"

It sounded almost slurred, but it was still articulated enough that a wave of "Tsukki" escaped the Ravenclaw crowd along with a few snickers. Tadashi's face burned hot with embarrassment, and he found he wasn't alone in that sentiment as Tsukishima's ears flushed pink and he tugged his goggles down while trudging across the field.

Once he made it to the rest of the Ravenclaw team Yamaguchi felt a part of him die inside when Sugawara beamed at Tsukishima, clapping him on the back and a majority of the team covered their mouths snickering. Thankfully, the Hufflepuff escaped watching more aftereffects of his shameful blunder with Professor- and referee- Ukai's sharp blow of his whistle. 

Even without a microphone, his voice echoed throughout the field as he called for the teams to get on their brooms. It seemed to finally silence the crowd, the music of the match having died off once introductions had finished.

"I don't want to see any horseplay!" The blond teacher ordered, glaring at Kuroo and Bokuto who did their worst impression of innocent students and grinned wickedly. "Once I blow this whistle, the quaffle will be tossed and the semi-finals will begin!"

Silence drifted across the field, Yamaguchi's heart in his throat as the two teams nodded in tandem. Professor Ukai nodded in turn once everyone was settled, and the few seconds it took for him to grab for his whistle and bring it to his mouth seemed to drag out.

Tadashi leaned across the barrier of the teacher stands to get a better look at the tense forms on the field. They were ready to push off at any second, the anticipation palpable. And the shriek of the whistle was the only thing to break the stillness of the stadium.

The Quaffle was tossed up, and all the players were off the ground the moment it reached its peak. They spread across the field quickly, Yamaguchi lucky enough to spot and catch onto who grabbed the ball amidst the commotion.

"Hinata Shoyo takes the Quaffle for Slytherin, let the game begin!"

The roar that followed Yamaguchi's words had his chest swelling with pride.

* * *

Both teams racked up points almost as fast as possible, and Yamaguchi had to slam his hand down on the point box beside him absent-mindedly at times in order to keep up, the fast pace quicker than he expected. Practices were nothing like this, this was so much more, so much better, than what he had been lead to believe. 

It wasn't long before both teams were at over 100 points each, Slytherin just barely pulling ahead with a 10 point lead. 

"And Terushima has snuck another point past Captain Kuroo! 10 points to Ravenclaw!" And they were tied once more (unsurprisingly), but even so, the Slytherin audience still cheered, chants of 'steal it back' clashing against the Ravenclaw's screams of 'one more goal'. Terushima seemed to bask in the yells for a moment, winking at Kuroo and flashing his tongue piercing for the umpteenth time that game as the captain scowled and flipped the blond off. 

"Terushima might want to watch out for the Bludger coming his way instead of flirting with Slytherin's team," Yamaguchi coughed helpfully into the microphone, watching as the chaser whipped around comically before realizing he had been duped. Bokuto and Futakuchi were both on across the field, both focused on Sugawara as he hovered near the bottom of the hoops, all three nowhere near Yuji. 

The crowd laughed and Yamaguchi smiled as Terushima quickly flew away, Kuroo flashing a thumbs up in the Hufflepuff's direction.

Yamaguchi set his sights on the field once more. "Sugawara and Oikawa are both taking radically different approaches in their search for the snitch, and Kuroo finally tosses the Quaffle back into the fray!"

In Ravenclaw's distraction, Kageyama managed to snatch up the Quaffle with ease, speeding past Ennoshita even as he attempted to aim a Bludger in his direction. 

"Kenma Kozume on Kageyama's heels trying to steal the Quaffle, Bokuto has shot a Bludger towards Kunimi to keep him at bay!" Yamaguchi shouts over the screams from the Slytherin crowd. Kageyama is across the field in seconds.

But then, the Quaffle is out of Kageyama's hands, and out of nowhere Hinata flies by to catch it. "Hinata Shoyo has the ball and he-he's-" Yamaguchi yelps as the ball is tossed again. "He's shooting for the Ravenclaw goal!"

Tsukishima has already seemed to have seen this, however, and before the Quaffle even makes it an inch towards the goal he's grabbing it with one hand and tossing it towards Kenma. 

"A nice block from Tsukki!" Tadashi shouts without thinking. "Stylish as ever!"

More laughter comes from the crowd, but Tsukishima's face flushing is what captivates Yamaguchi. He has to force himself to drag his eyes away from Tsukishima to catch the sight of Kenma scoring another point for Ravenclaw. 

"Kenma slips past Slytherin's defenses once more and earns Ravenclaw another 10 points, 120 to 110 Ravenclaw!"

Kuroo looks even more frustrated as he tosses the Quaffle back into the game with a slight tailspin, all the chasers clambering to catch it as Yamaguchi's eyes wander back to Tsukishima again. His chest grows warm at the sight of his still flushed cheeks.

Then, he flinches as he hears a scream from the audience. Frantically turning to the game again, Yamaguchi fumbles with his mic as he notices a Bludger heading Yukie's way. He hurries to raise the cup to his mouth once more as Futakuchi flies in and whacks the offensive ball away, looking surprised at his own sudden save.

"Futakuchi saves fellow teammate Yukie Shirofuku, sending Bludger back towards Tendo Satori! Yukie with the Quaffle tosses it to Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio not far behind!"

Kunimi swoops in then, bumping into Hinata to knock him off course. The Slytherin tosses the Quaffle, his yell of frustration clear across the whole stadium as Terushima flies in to steal it before Kageyama can even attempt to catch it. The blond chaser speeds off before the Slytherin boys can gather their bearings, Yukie now the only Slytherin chaser on Terushima's tail. 

"Yukie catching up to Terushima, Bokuto sends a Bludger to his teammate Futakuchi and Ennoshita sends his own Bludger towards Hinata and Kageyama!"

Terushima reached the goalpost easily, Kuroo diving to block the nearest goal as the blond tosses the Quaffle towards Kenma. Yukie is too late even as she slams her body into the Ravenclaw boy, Kenma managing to toss the ball just in time to tip it through the goal.

"Another goal for Ravenclaw, 130 to 110 Ravenclaw! Kenma looking a little worse for wear at the most recent h-hit."

A throat clears beside Yamaguchi as he stammered to a stop, looking to his right at a distracted Professor Takeda in confusion only to yelp in surprise as his left shoulder was tapped rapidly. He spun in his seat, lowering the microphone in his hand to stare wide-eyed at the Ravenclaw Captain floating a mere foot away. Sugawara pushed up his goggles to beam proudly at him, his eyes glittering as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary hovering by the teacher stands. 

"Yamaguchi, right? Pleasure to meet you!" He said casually, holding out a gloved hand for the Hufflepuff to shake. Tadashi doesn't take it, but the silver-haired seeker brushes it off with ease, grasping at his broomstick calmly. "Could you do me a favor?"

Yamaguchi opens his mouth to respond but is cut off when Sugawara gives him a two-finger salute and a wink. "Keep complimenting Kei for me, he works harder when you praise him."

In a flash the seeker is gone, tugging his goggles down once more as he drops down to the field in a way that makes it almost seem like he's trying to show off. 

The stadium's sudden yells of frustration are what take Tadashi back to the game and he is surprised to find Tsukishima glaring at Hinata who is jeering at him. He quickly leans into the microphone once more with a tight chest. 

"Hinata scores a point for Slytherin, bringing the score to 130 to 120 in favor of Ravenclaw!" He calls before Sugawara's soft voice rings in his ear once again. Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi leans over the railing of the teacher stands and bites his lip before continuing. "Don't worry Tsukki, you'll get the next one!"

He says it as confidently as he can muster, which isn't much at all, but it seems to do enough. Tsukishima's face melts from annoyance to placated just before he slips down to scoop up the Quaffle once more and toss it back into the game. Yamaguchi lets out a sigh of relief, not entirely sure why but grateful all the same.

The same odd and confused feeling wells up inside Tadashi as he watches the game continue without fuss, Sugawara's words feeling almost in tune with the words of advice from Kuroo and Bokuto before the game began. Though they didn't know him or about his crush on Tsukishima, seeing as he was fairly sure he hadn't told anyone (not even Yachi or Hinata seeing how easily they would spill if pressured), it seemed almost...

Like a setup. A few nudges they felt he needed.

Lost in thought, Yamaguchi almost didn't notice Sugawara and Oikawa's sudden chase. Almost. As his eyes honed in on the two seekers pushing the limits of their brooms, speeding across the stretch of the stadium he also spotted them both reaching for that glint of gold everyone was waiting for.

"Oikawa and Captain Sugawara have both spotted the snitch, who will catch up to it first!" He shouts, the crowd seeming to notice the commotion once he spoke, a burst of noise filling the stadium as everyone shouted and yelled.

Yamaguchi stood up rather suddenly as he watched Sugawara aggressively shove himself against Oikawa and lurch forward in attempts to grab the snitch, the Hufflepuff leaning over the railing even as Professor Takeda shouted beside him in a scolding manner. 

"Captain Sugawara riskily trying to grab the snitch while throwing Oikawa off course, Futakuchi is sending a Bludger towards the seekers in hopes to hit Suga!"

Oikawa leaned over the length of his broom, reaching out farther than Sugawara and his fingers brushing against the snitch just before the Ravenclaw beside him yelled loud and clear. Sugawara leapt forward, off of the broom as his fingers closed just so around the golden ball.

Just as he began to fall, the silver-haired seeker grabbed for his broom again, barely gripping on and hanging off of it as it slowed to a full stop and Oikawa sped past him with a yelp.

Silence filled the stadium for a full second before the audience exploded into screams of joy and thunderous applause. Sugawara held up the fist carrying the golden snitch, grinning as the rest of his team flew over to swarm him, including Tsukishima.

"Ravenclaw seeker Sugawara Koushi has caught the snitch! 150 points to Ravenclaw for a full score of 280 to 120! Ravenclaw wins and shall proceed to the finals!"

The yelling from the crowd grew louder as all the players lowered themselves to the ground, Ennoshita assisting Sugawara so he wouldn't fall trying to get back up on his broom. The Slytherin players were much less enthused, but once everyone was back on their feet the two captains met in the middle of the field without prompting. As fireworks from the Ravenclaw stands went off the two boys shook hands briefly, Sugawara tugging Kuroo in for a hug and pat on the back soon after. 

Around Tadashi the teachers began to get up and sort themselves out to leave, the players on the field looking ready to leave as well. It filled the brunette with a bit of panic. Frantically, his eyes searched for Tsukishima and finally found him as he took off his goggles and let them dangle around his neck.

The sight of the Ravenclaw flushed and prideful from winning became the last nudge for Yamaguchi. 

Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi shouted into the microphone still clenched in his fist. It was as if the world froze around him.

"Tsukishima Kei!" 

The blond looked up from his place on the field, squinting in surprise and seeming to hesitate along with all the other players on the field. The students in the stands had quieted down, fireworks and shouting all ceasing at once. 

Dead silence.

Tadashi swallowed, his shoulders shaking and stomach twisting into millions of knots as he shakily held the microphone closer. 

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Tsukishima had run off of the field, and Yamaguchi hadn't realized how much it would get hurt to get rejected non-verbally. 

He couldn't stand the sound of the crowd murmuring, the confused looks Kuroo and Bokuto were giving him from down on the field much less Sugawara's irritated frown, and he quickly set down the microphone shaking in his palms before heading for the way down from the stands.

While knots had tugged at his stomach and his shoulders had shaken when he shouted for Tsukishima, a pit of dread hollowed Tadashi now. His shoulders were heavier than before, knees almost not picking up with how Yamaguchi trudged down the teacher stand's stairs. Regret, that's what this feeling was.

He shouldn't have confessed, he hadn't properly spoken to Tsukishima for more than a few hours after all. But Sugawara, Kuroo, and Bokuto had fueled him, being so cryptic and weird. It felt like that's what they had wanted, but Yamaguchi figured now that he had done it he was probably wrong.

He had run away. He had embarrassed him in front of not only his teammates but the whole school.

Tadashi scrubbed at his face, the hollow feeling in his abdomen becoming a tugging of guilt and a slight hiccup in his throat. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Finally, Yamaguchi ended up in the hallway that lead past the Quidditch changing rooms, his feet hesitating as they scuffed against the concrete floors. Taking a shaky breath to calm down and steel himself, the Hufflepuff forced his feet back into motion and walked down the hall. 

He barely made it past the Ravenclaw changing room before it burst open and he yelped so loud that it echoed down the hall.

Spinning around he was face to face with Tsukishima Kei, his golden eyes glinting dangerously. He hadn't even changed out of his Quidditch uniform, the goggles from before still dangling around his neck despite the return of his glasses. The brunette scrambled back, pressing himself against the wall and stammering syllables out one by one.

"Tsukki- Tsukishima! I'm so sorry for asking you out like that-" 

His voice died in his throat as the blond charged forward, looking furious as he cornered Tadashi until he was a mere few inches away from him. Yamaguchi was prepared to get punched in the face, shielding himself with the use of his arms to no avail as they were wrenched away in seconds.

Tsukishima squeezed his wrists, grip tight but not painfully so. "I can't believe you," He hissed and leaned closer, causing the Hufflepuff to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry-"

Before he had even got the entire apology out of his mouth Tsukishima was releasing his wrists and a pair of lips were pressed against Tadashi's own. He stood there, stock-still for a few moments until the soft lips moved hesitantly and Yamaguchi shakily kissed back, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

It was there that the Ravenclaw's rage seemed to evaporate into thin air. Kissing, they were kissing, and Tsukishima's gentle hands lay onto Tadashi's waist as they continued, staying even as the blond pulled back to huff. 

His cheeks were flushed, frown firm on his face but looking much more like a pout now that they had kissed. It made Yamaguchi slump against the wall, feeling dizzy with confusion.

"I was... I was going to confess to you first, you know," Tsukishima scoffed, catching Tadashi by surprise. A little squeak escaped the Hufflepuff as he pushed off the wall to grab onto the cape of Tsukishima's uniform. 

"First? What, did you have a plan or something?" Yamaguchi asked with a slight tug to the cape. With no response and the red of Tsukishima's cheeks only growing more saturated Yamaguchi let out another squeak. "No-"

"Kuroo and Bokuto bet me that I wouldn't ask you out before the year was through. Sugawara heard them talking about it, realized I liked you, and said I wouldn't ask you out before the Quidditch finals," Tsukishima admitted, eyes darting about. "I... that's part of why I came to talk to you in the library. I thought it would be a good chance to see if you were..."

"Were?" Yamaguchi prodded, tugging again and watching as Tsukishima rolled his eyes and groaned. 

"To see if you were actually nice, to see if... if you were as cute as I was making you out to be, if you would like me at least as a friend."

Yamaguchi paused, silent for a few moments before a snort escaped him. Tsukishima seemed surprised, his eyebrows furrowing as a few chuckles escaped the smaller male. 

"Sorry just... I thought it was so obvious I liked you. I was blushing around you the whole time, Tsukki!" Tadashi hesitated but relaxed as he saw Tsukishima's gaze soften with the nickname. 

"I was too busy worrying if I was making an ass of myself," The blond huffed, earning another snort. This time, Tsukishima smiled at the sound of Yamaguchi's laughter.

"Wait, wait," Yamaguchi hurried to say once he had calmed down. "If you like me, why did you run away on the field back there, Tsukki? I was... I thought you hated me." Biting his lip, the Hufflepuff slowly released the other's uniform, arms dropping as he took a slight step back. His shoulder's bumped back against the walls once more when Tsukishima grunted.

"I..." He started, head ducking down slightly. "I was mad you had confessed before I was able to. And embarrassed because I was sure Kuroo and Bokuto would rub it in my face that you were able to ask me out first."

Silence.

Yamaguchi waited until Tsukishima looked up in confusion to step forward and deck the taller blond in the stomach. A cough of pain escaped the Ravenclaw as Tadashi huffed and ruffled the man's hair wildly. 

"Stupid. Stupid is what you are. I thought you hated me you complete asshole!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The blond wheezed out, rubbing his stomach with a flinch. Yamaguchi shook his head with a smile and kissed the taller male on the cheek.

"If you're really sorry..." He swallowed nervously. "Go change and shower, and plan out a date for us if you're really so butthurt. If you still want to go out on a date with me, that is."

Tsukishima looked dumbstruck for a few seconds before a slight smile crossed his lips that made Tadashi's chest ache with warmth. 

"Okay, Yamaguchi. I'll take you on the best date you've ever had."

* * *

They ended up stealing from the kitchens together before going on a picnic. Their date was only enhanced by Kuroo and Bokuto crashing it to tease Tsukishima for running away from a confession.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments and critique are appreciated!
> 
> Also just give me your headcanons for this AU I love reading about those lmao


End file.
